


Take the Bait

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cat Fish AU, Catfish - Freeform, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: A few short ficlets about that time Flash catfished Peter





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s just as big of a nerdy loser as always, and of course, Tony Stark is the rich kid genius that everybody loves. He could have very well of graduated college by now, but because he wants the full experience, he’s just taking his time and not really giving a shit.

The whole school is obsessed with him. Maybe one little outsider more than others.

Practically everyone in the school knows Peter’s been head over heels for the older teen since Day 1, and now that prom is approaching, well… someone’s decided to take advantage of it. After hearing that Peter is on a dating app, Eugene “Flash” Thompson creates a profile of his own using pictures stolen from Tony’s social media to catfish his prey.

It’s a match.

Flash carries this thing on for weeks, messaging Peter things that make him roll his eyes and gag. The only thing making it worth it is seeing Penis Parker losing his mind, grinning nervously every time he sees Tony in the hallway and going red anytime someone brings it up, no doubt reminded of his “secret love”.

When Tony, or Flash rather, asks Peter to the prom things only get that much sweeter. He’s confused at first, of course, having heard from the rest of the school that Tony’s taking some hot blonde cheerleader, but a few messages of reassurances seems to be enough to convince Peter that those are no more than rumors. God knows Tony Stark’s been the center of one or two.

The night of prom, Flash hides in the bushes outside of the Stark mansion, recording on his phone as Peter gets out of his aunt’s piece of crap car and makes his way to the door with more than a little anxiety showing on his face. By the time the door swings open, he’s already adjusted his bowtie three times and looked back to his aunt for reassurance twice.

He doesn’t look at all shocked to see Mrs. Stark, but she certainly looks shocked to see him, calling for Tony to come greet his “friend” nonetheless. Of course, Tony’s just as surprised as his mother, but seems to recover quickly- eyeing Peter in his tux with an amused grin.

“Well well well, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

It’s about this point that Peter starts to suspect something’s wrong, his eyes wide and nervous. “You said to meet you here, right? Crap, please tell me I didn’t read your message wrong- I thought you wanted to do pictures here.”

Huffing his frustration with himself, Peter quickly digs his phone out of his pocket, swiping through its contents with his face scrunched in confusion. The amused grin on Tony’s face only ever lessens slightly as he eases forward, taking his own peek to quench his curiosity.

It’s clear by his expression that the heir to the Stark company doesn’t find the joke half as funny as Flash had hoped he would. Sure, his face was unreadable now, but his eyes… even from this distance, Flash could tell his eyes were angry.

“See? 8 o’clock your place,” Peter continues obliviously, stopping in his tracks when he too gets a look at Tony’s face. “I’m… sorry? I can leave if you want- we can just meet at the school later.”

There’s a few seconds of silence and Flash raises his camera to get a better view because this- this is the moment where it happens. This is when Tony sends all of Penis Parker’s dreams crushing down and-

“Don’t you dare. I remember now, it’s just been a crazy day is all, sweetheart. What can I say?” Delivering that charming smile everyone was known to fall for, Tony reaches out a hand. “I’ve been busy thinking about you.”


	2. Chapter 2

After taking their pictures for the night, Tony excused himself for a few little “finishing touches”. AKA: One last emergency text to Pepper.

“can’t take you tonight. nerdy kid from school got catfished into thinking HE was my prom date. take Happy tonight and i’ll give you the rundown later? 😬“

She of course understood, but warned Tony that he’d have a lot of explaining to do later. Hell, a lot of people seemed to think Tony owed them an explanation, what with the way their wide eyes followed him and Peter throughout the night of the dance. It seemed no one could believe Tony’s choice of date, including Tony’s choice of date.

Still, they danced the night away, stopping for pictures and friendly introductions between three of Tony’s best friends (Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy) and what appeared to be Peter’s only friends (MJ and Ned). As it turned out, Peter was in not one, not two, not even three, but four of Tony’s classes. How he never noticed the gorgeous little genius seated in the back, he had no fucking idea. This kid, he was- he was just… well.

Fuck, he was everything Tony wanted, and he couldn’t help but kick himself for being the stereotypical popular guy that almost never gave himself the chance to meet him. But… bright side? At least he was coming back to Tony’s for the post-prom after party.

At least, Tony hoped he was coming. He hadn’t actually got the chance to ask Peter yet, having stepped away for just a second to refill their drinks.

When he returned, well, it was pretty fucking obvious something was wrong. The little group they had patched together throughout the night had seemed to form what Tony could only describe as some sort of defensive war like position. Some kid Tony could barely just recall from school stood before the group, looking as if he were honestly afraid of his life. In a row standing just in front of him were Tony’s friends, all three looking equally murderous. Behind them, well, Tony could only assume was Peter and his friends. Technically, the only one of them he could see from his current position was MJ- the weird yet attractive giantess.

“Pardon me, but may I be so rude as to inquire what the fuck is going on over here?” Tony asked, side-stepping the first row to try and pass Peter his glass, as if nothing strange were happening.

Evidently, it was a bad move, if Ned’s rapidly shaking head and MJ’s well-aimed clutch was anything to go by.

“MJ, that suit probably cost more than all three of us on the blackmarket!” Peter huffed, coming to Tony’s dumb-struck aid and frantically trying to pat the pink stains out of his suit… with his own tie. God, this guy really was the cutest thing he’d ever fucking seen.

“He pranked you, Pete. Why are you being a kiss ass??”

“I’m sorry- I what now?” Tony asked, glancing between the two friends. Peter, he noticed, carefully avoided his gaze, but MJ stared at him without a trace of shame.

It seemed fitting.

“Tony wasn’t part of this, okay?” Pepper cut in at his defense. Also expected. “This loser just used his identity to catfish Peter. That’s it. Tony never even consented to having his pictures or his name used, which-” She turned quickly on Flash, “Constitutes as an invasion of privacy, and you’ll be lucky if we don’t press charges.”

She had barely even finished before Tony was pulling out of Peter’s grip, clenching his own fists around the bully’s lapels. “So you’re the dickhead, huh?”

“Tony, don’t-”

Ignoring his date’s pleas, Tony dropped the aggression, suddenly dawning a smile as he smoothed out the newly wrinkled bits of fabric on the terrified kid. “I guess I should thank you. If it wasn’t for you dumb prank, I wouldn’t be having the best date of my life, right now.”

And with that, he shoved Flash away. “Now, get out of my sight before my gratitude expires, and I kick your ass, instead.”

Evidently not one to risk the wrath of Tony Stark, the kid went running, leaving just Tony, Peter and… all five of their friends.

“Can we talk? In private?”

His heart suddenly freezing in his chest, Tony nodded. He followed his date all the way outside to the twinkly lights that adorned the entrance of the school.

“Pete, I swear on my collection of designer sunglasses, Pepper was telling the truth. I didn’t have anything to do with-”

“I know.”

“I swear, I didn’t- wait a second.” Tony took an uneasy step forward, eliminating the space between them. “You know?”

“I kind of knew the whole night…,” Peter explained. In response to the incredulous look on Tony’s face, he gave a sheepish smile, glancing down as he started to toy with his date’s tie. “We’ve supposedly been talking for weeks, but tonight was the first time you realized I was in any of your classes. Not to mention you forgot you were taking me to prom… on prom night… because you were too busy thinking about me?”

This time it was Tony’s turn to look sheepish as the two shared a laugh, his arms encircling Peter’s waist. “I guess it wasn’t a very smooth lie after all.”

“Not at all… but it was sweet. I, uh… I had a great time, Tony. It was really cool to feel like one of the popular kids for a night.”

His heart aching at the pitiful words, Tony took Peter’s face in his hands, tilting it back until those gorgeous eyes were forced to meet his own.

“Baby, I promise you, this isn’t just some Cinderella, one-night-only deal.”

“But Cinderella isn’t just one night. The prince finds her, and-”

Tony rolled his eyes, pulling Peter in for their first kiss by the nape of his neck. “Oh, would you just shut up?”


End file.
